


Riverdale: Betty & Veronica (Beronica)

by ErenTitanYeager



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTitanYeager/pseuds/ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: This is set in the Riverdale universe. A week after Jason Blossom's body was found, the small town of Riverdale is still reeling from Jason's death. Betty deals with the feelings that her brief kiss with Veronica had brought up, the feelings that she denied she had for the brunette beauty since she first laid eyes on Veronica Lodge in Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe. This fanfic is in Betty Cooper's POV. This fanfic will have four chapters. Now on with the story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I also have this posted on FanFiction.net under the same title.

AN: This is my first time writing a Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge Femslash fan fiction. I hope that y'all will enjoy this fanfic as much as I will enjoy writing. I got the idea for this fanfic after watching tonight's series premiere of TheCW's Riverdale.

xxxxxx

It's been one week since Jason's Body was found at Sweetwater River by Kevin and Moose. I still can't believe it. I mean we all figured that Jason had died the day that he went missing. But we had no idea that he was murdered. Somebody had shot him in the head. And we have no idea who did it. Not even the cops know who did it. But the cops did arrest Cheryl Blossom for the murder of her twin brother. The only other person out there on the river with Jason was his twin sister, Cheryl who's fingerprints were found on a handgun that was found in some bushes near the river. She was arrested in fifth period. It's been two since Cheryl was arrested, but the cops said that someone had lifted Cheryl's fingerprints from car door handle and then place those fingerprints on the gun. She was released from the local Jail immediately. And nobody else has been arrested since then, but the investigation is still ongoing.

Right now, I'm heading to Veronica's house to tell her how I feel. Ever since she kissed me in the gym during cheerleading tryouts, I've had a small crush on her. I've never been kissed by another girl before. I've never even thought about it before, not until Veronica had kissed me. And what a kiss it was. I had always thought that I was straight. But ever since the kiss, I've been thinking about other women specifically Veronica. This morning I woke up from having a sex dream. A really hot sex dream. They're usually about Archie, but this time Archie had been replaced by Veronica. At first, I was scared by what this meant. But then I realized that these new feelings that I have for Veronica or other girl for that matter are okay to have. Riverdale is not an homophobic town. Not at all. It used to be years ago. But the townspeople have grown up since then. Veronica's house isn't that far from my house, so it doesn't take me no more than ten minutes to walk to Veronica's house.

xxxxxx

When I arrive at Veronica's house I ring the doorbell. Veronica answers the door a few seconds later. "Hi Betty, she says. Come on in". "HI". I reply. She steps aside to let me in. I walk in her house. Veronica closes the door and locks it. "Let's go up to my room". "Ok", I reply. She then walks upstairs to her bedroom and I follow right behind her. We get to Veronica's bedroom in no time at all. Her is about twice the size of mine, with posters of Jensen Ackles, Sofia Bush and Rose Mclver. The walls are sky blue with hints of black.

Her bed and bed frame is in the middle of the room, with a small dresser on each side of the bed. "Your room is so pretty Veronica", I say to her still looking around her bedroom. She turns to face me where she's standing in front of her closet and she says, "Thanks Betty, I'm glad that you like it". She opens her closet doors and shifts through what I figure to be very expensive clothes. I guess she finds a suitable outfit to wear because she starts to undress in front of me. I know that I should look away but I can't.

As she takes off her shirt I see the bra that she had on underneath which is a dark blue one that really complements her skin tone which I can't help but admire it. She then puts on a Batman T-Shirt that really suits her. But when she starts to remove her blue jeans I quickly look away. When I look back at Veronica I see that she has replaced her blue jeans with a pair of shorts that complements her figure quite nicely. She closes her bedroom closet doors and then she turns around to face me. I blush as I quickly realized that Veronica knew that I was staring. 

She walks to her bed and she sits down. "Come sit next to me, Betty". She smiles at me and then she pats the space next her. I walk to the bed and Veronica and I sit down next to her. This is going to be one hell of a long night. We end up talking for an hour and then we watch TV for a couple of hours. "Are you a little tired Betty?", she asks me. "A little. Why?" "No reason. It's just that I'm getting a little bit sleepy." She says. "It has been a long day", I reply. "Do you want go to sleep?", she asks me. Do you mean like share the bed?", I question. "Yeah". "Okay. I reply. Why not". We quickly get under the covers as it's supposed to be a really cold night. It doesn't take long for Veronica and I to fall asleep.

xxxxxx

AN Edit: That's officially the end of chapter one. It's 9:27 pm as I write this. I'll work on chapter two later tonight. Like 11:00 pm. Or maybe a little bit later. Like after midnight. Well that's it, I hope that y'all will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. As always please read & review. I have really enjoyed writing fan fiction here on and I hope that I can do it for years to come. I thank everyone who has read my fanfics and I hope that y'all enjoy reading them as much as I enjoy writing them. I know that I've said that before, but it's true. I'll most likely have Riverdale: Betty & Veronica finished by the end of next week. I have an idea for a threesome fanfic involving Archie, Betty, & Veronica. I'll probably have that fanfic done in two weeks. Maybe less, it depends if my inner muse strikes. It will probably be 4 to 6 chapters long. I'm really bad with titles so if any of y'all have any ideas for a title, please leave it in the comments. Well I'm done rambling. Lol. As I said, I'll post chapter two later on tonight. Or a little bit later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Recap: We end up talking for an hour and then we watch TV for a couple of hours. "Are you a little tired Betty?", she asks me. "A little. Why?" "No reason. It's just that I'm getting a little bit sleepy." She says. "It has been a long day", I reply. "Do you want go to sleep?", she asks me. Do you mean like share the bed?", I question. "Yeah". "Okay. I reply. Why not". We quickly get under the covers as it's supposed to be a really cold night. It doesn't take long for Veronica and I to fall asleep.

AN: I'm really sorry about the long author notes on the last chapter. Well this is chapter two of Riverdale: Betty Veronica. It picks up exactly where chapter one ended. Well, now with the story.

xxxxxx

I suddenly wake up because I hear a loud noise coming somewhere in the house. I can't exactly tell where the sound came from. I don't even know what the sound is. Since I just woke up, I have the sleep away from eyes. I'm freaking out a little bit. It could be a bugler. "Come on Betty don't think like that. It's probably just Veronica moving around. I look over to where Veronica was sleeping. She's not in the bed anymore. I start to freak out again until the bathroom door opens and out comes Veronica with a toothbrush clenched between her teeth. I slowly exhale the breath that I didn't know that I was holding.

I just stare at her for a moment before I say anything. "You scared the shit out of me Ronnie"., I tell her. Veronica just smirks at the nickname that I just gave her. "Ronnie huh?". She says in a way that makes me weak in the knees. I blush at the way that she's looking at me. The look that a predator gives it prey before it pounces on it and devours it. I instantly start to blush even harder at the images that flash through my mind. The images of me sprawled out on Veronica's bed my long blonde hair fanned out on Veronica's pillow, clutching her bed sheets in my hands, my eyes shuts tightly as She eats me out. "Hey Betty, earth to Betty". She says waving her hands in my face, snapping me out of my daydream/lesbian fantasy. "Oh sorry. What were you saying?". I look into Veronica's eyes and all I can see is the image of her face between legs, eating me out. I start blush so bad now that I probably look like a fucking tomato. "I was saying, Veronica says, that I didn't mean to wake or scare you. I forgot to brush my teeth last night"., she tells me.

I'm not mad Veronica and I tell her so. "I'm not mad at you, Ronnie. Or scared. Are you almost done brushing your teeth?". I ask her. "Yeah, why?" She asks me. "I need to brush my teeth too, I reply. "Okay, well let me finish brushing my teeth than you can brush yours." She heads back to the bathroom and she quickly finishes brushing her teeth. "All done". She says as heads back to bed. "Ok". I reply as I walk into the bathroom to brush my teeth as well. After I'm done with brushing my teeth, I also head back to the bed.

xxxxxx

After I lay back down in the bed, I quickly realize that I need to tell Veronica how I feel about her, because I may not get another chance to tell her how I feel about her. "Hey Ronnie, are you up?". I ask her. "Yep. Why?", She replies back. "There's something that I need to tell you". She rolls over on her side. I do the same. "What is it?", she queries. "Ronnie, do you remember when you kissed me?", I ask her. "Of course I do, why?", she questions. "Well, I begin. Ever since that kiss I've started to have feelings. Feelings for you, Ronnie". Veronica couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Wait a second Betty, are saying that you have like me?. Like you have a crush me?. Like that kind of like?". "Yes Ronnie, I have a crush on you. I have had a crush since our kiss in the gym". "Betty, I have something that I have to tell you too". "What?", I ask her, trying not to get my hopes up. "I have a crush on you too Betty". I can't stop the grin that starts to spread across my face. "You do?", I ask her again. "I do". She replies, smiling just as much as I am.

I surge forward and I mash our lips together in a passionate and lust filled kiss. She kisses me back with just as passion as I kissed her. we pull apart after air becomes an issue. "Wow", we exclaim at the same time. We giggle. "Damn Betty, now that was a kiss", Veronica says panting just as hard as I am. I blush at her remark. "Thanks Ronnie, I reply. You too". This time she blushes. "Thanks Betty"., She replies. We giggle once more. And we fall asleep, this time holding each other close like our lives depended on it. When I wake up a little while later, Veronica and I still wrapped around each other. Veronica's arms are wrapped around my waist and her head lays on my chest, while my left arm is resting on her left leg and my right arm is around her waist. Our legs are tangled together. I remove my right hand from around her waist and I caress her cheek, moving some of her hair out of her face. "Mmm", she moans. I smile at her. "That feels nice Betty", she says softly. I start to panic a little. How long has she been awake for?. "I'm sorry Ronnie, I didn't mean to wake you". "You didn't. I've been up for about ten minutes". I smile down at her and I lean down to kiss her. Our lips move softly against each other.

After a few seconds of gentle kissing I swipe my tongue softly against her upper lip asking for entrance into her mouth and she opens her mouth, accepting the invitation. Our tongues touch, an electric going through both of our bodies. We pull apart after a few more minutes of kissing. We are both panting hard after our heavy make out. After just staring lovingly into each other's eyes I'm ready to tell my feelings for her are more than a crush. It's love. I'm in love with her. "Veronica there's something that I have to tell you", I tell her, using her full name. "Okay what is it Betty? You can tell me anything you know that, right"?". I nod. Here it goes, I think to myself. "Veronica I know that we only met a week ago, but it feels like we've known each other for forever. Over the course of the past few days I've fallen in love with you. Deeply. I love you Veronica Lodge." After my little confession of love she just stares at me, Ronnie's gorgeous face breaks out in a huge grin. "Betty I feel exactly the same. I love you so fucking much. I want this. I want you Betty". She says. I blush. I want her too. So bad. "I want you too Veronica. So much". I look deeply into her eyes and I say: "Veronica, I want you to make love to me." "Are you sure?", she asks me, searching my eyes to be sure I'm serious. "Hell yeah I'm sure". She grins at me and then she kisses me hard. I'm so fucking wet and horny for Ronnie that my panties are soaked through with my arousal for Veronica.

xxxxxx

We are both in our bras and panties now. We took off each others clothes about ten minutes ago. We are heavily making out now our hands roaming each others bodies. She's on top of me, her left knee softly grinding against my underware covered pussy while she's softly grinding her own covered pussy against my own left knee after a few more minutes of grinding against each other, we cum at the same time moaning each others names. After we come down from our orgasm induced high still panting hard from our previous physical activitly, I smile at her wanting her to fuck me so hard that I won't be able to walk for days. I grasp Ronnie's face with both my hands and I pull her in for a fierce kiss in which I pour all of my love for Ronnie into. We break apaart a few seconds. "Please fuck me", I beg her. She gives me a seductive grin. "My pleasure". She says. We shed our underware and after that Ronnie starts to play with my breasts, sucking my left breast while she's fondling my right breast. After a few minutes she switches breasts, now sucking my right breast while she's fondling my left breast. She then stops giving attention to my breasts and then she moves down my body, my breath catching in my throat as she places herself between my legs. She then begins to lick my pussy. First she softly licks my clit. Her fingers moving softly up and down my dripping wet slit. Then she starts to suck my clit softly into her mouth. "Oh Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Please don't fucking stop.", I moan out. She stops sucking my clit. "Do you want me to finger fuck you Betty?" She asks me. "Yes please.", I tell her. "As You wish". She says, inserting the pointer finger of her right hand up the knuckle inside me. I moan out at the amazing of her finger being inside me. "Betty, are you sure you want me to take your virginity?", Ronnie softly asks me. "Yes please fuck me. Just fuck me." "Okay" she says, breaking my hymen. I grunt softly in pain. "Are you ok?" She asks. "Yes, I'm okay. Please keep going"., she gasps out.

She nods her head and then she starts to move her fingers softly and slowly in and out of my wet pussy. I start to moan more as she insert another finger. After a few minutes of finger fucking me with two fingers, she goes back to softly sucking my engorged clit. After a few minutes of this I start to feel the beginning of my oncoming orgasm. I also my inner walls clenching down on Ronnie's fingers. As I'm about to cum, I grip Ronnie's bed sheets. "Oh shit, shit. Fuck fuck. Oh Ronnie, Ronnie I'm cumming. I'm cumming!. My vision turns white as my orgasm hits me hard. Ronnie continue to slowly pump her fingers to ease me out of my orgasm. It takes me a few minutes to come down from cloud nine. Ronnie slowly kisses her way back up my body. When she kisses me on my mouth, I can taste myself on her lips. "You taste so good Betty", she says. I blush at her comment. She's right, I do taste good. I'm so fucking exhausted after the amazing orgasm that Ronnie just gave me. I can't believe that I just lost virginity. But I'm glad that it was Veronica that I gave my virginity too. Ronnie and I cuddle up against each other as we fall asleep again.

xxxxxx

It's not too much later that I wake up from I guess could be called a nap. I look over to my bedside table on which my cell phone lies. I reach over to grab my cell careful enough not to wake Ronnie up. I grab my cell I unlock the screen so that I can check time. My phone's clock read 12:00 AM. Damn. I didn't know it was that late already. Well it was late last night when Ronnie and I sex. I blush madly when the images of Ronnie fucking me came clooding into the forfront of my mind. It was amazing. I never thought that I would ever have sex with another girl, much less a girl that I only just met a week ago. I know that we've only known each other for a week, it feels like we have been friends for forever. I realized that I didn't have chance to return the favor. An idea pops into my head that has me blushing again. I place my right hand on Ronnie's left shoulder and I gently shake her awake. "Ronnie. I whisper to her. Wake up Ronnie, come on wake up". Ronnie's eyes flutter open. I smile at her. "Hi." I say. "Hi". She replies. 'Sorry about waking you Ronnie"., "It's ok Betty". She says. "So what's up?". She asks me. "Well after we fucked. I didn't get the chance to return the favor". Ronnie immediately blushes at what I just said. "You sure? Because you don't have too". I take Ronnie's face in my hands and I kiss her deeply. We break apart after a few minutes of kissing both of us panting hard. "Yes I'm sure. Veronica I want you so bad right now". It doesn't take long for her respond. "Then take me. Make me yours Betty. Please fuck me". "It will be my pleasure Ronnie", I say seductively. Ronnie blushes again at what I said. I crawl on top of her and I kiss her slowly. I then begin kiss from her kiss swollen lips to the bottom of jaw. After that I kiss my way to her neck, licking kissing and sucking it. I then make my way to Ronnie's lovely full breasts. She starts to breath even harder than she already is when I take her very hard and erect left nipple in my mouth and at the same I'm doing that, I'm fondling her right breast. After a few minutes of licking and sucking her left nipple and breast I switch to her right nipple and breast giving them the same attention that I gave to her left nipple and breast. She starts to moan as I suck her nipple hard. After spending long enough time on Ronnie's breasts, I begin to make my way down her body. When I get between Ronnie's legs, I tease her first by blowing air on her swollen pussy lips. She shivers. "Don't tease me Betty", Ronnie moans out. "What do you want me to do, Ronnie?. You have to be specific", I tease. "Please lick me. Lick my pussy Betty". She moans out. Almost breathless from arousal. "Yes dear", I reply back. I lean forward and I take my first lick of pussy.

Ronnie tastes really good. I lick her slit up and down until she's moaning and gasping my name. I then start licking her clit. I take her clit into my mouth and I start to suck softly. "Oh fuck, Betty. Keep doing that. Keep sucking on my clit. She then threads both her hands through my hair holding my face to her pussy. I then ease one of my into her dripping wet pussy. "Shit", Ronnie moans out again. After a few minutes of pumping my finger in and of Ronnie, I slip another finger into her tight pussy. After a few more minutes of pumping two of my fingers in and out of Ronnie, I slip another finger into her. I continue to pump my three fingers in and out of Ronnie's pussy until she cums. "Oh fuck, shit. Fuck. I'm cumming Betty. Oh shit I'm cumming!. And she does cum. Right into my waiting mouth. And I swallow every single drop of Ronnie's cum. After I continue to finger fuck her, although more slowly to ease her through the aftershocks her orgasm. Once her breathing slows back down to it's normal pace, I slip my fingers out of her pussy then I slip them into my mouth, sucking Ronnie's cum off of them. I then begin to kiss my way back up her body which is glistening with her sweat. When I get back up to her face I kiss her on her softly. After we break apart, Ronnie asks me, "Damn Betty, where did you learn that?" I blush. "Nowhere. I just did what I might like"., I reply. "Ok"., she replies. She kisses me. "Let's go back to sleep, Betty". "Ok"., I respond. "I love you Ronnie". "I love you too Betty", she says. We cuddle up against up each other and we fall asleep, pretty damn quickly.

xxxxxx

AN Edit: Well there ya'll go, Chapter Two. It's the last chapter. Well the regular kind. I'll write one more chapter. An epilogue to finish out the story. I'll post it in two days. I hope that y'all enjoyed this fanfic as much as I enjoyed writing it. As always please read & review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I get back up to her face I kiss her on her softly. After we break apart, Ronnie asks me, "Damn Betty, where did you learn that?" I blush. "Nowhere. I just did what I might like"., I reply. "Ok"., she replies. She kisses me. "Let's go back to sleep, Betty". "Ok"., I respond. "I love you Ronnie". "I love you too Betty", she says. We cuddle up against up each other and we fall asleep, pretty damn quickly.
> 
> xxxxxx

AN: This is the final chapter of Riverdale: Betty & Veronica. It will consist of one long paragraph. The next chapter, chapter four will be the epilogue. I'll have the Betty/Veronica/Archie threesome fanfic published next week. Well, on with the story y'all.

xxxxxx

Veronica and I wake up a few hours later after our amazing lovemaking. We just spend the entire weekend, watching TV, eating and making love. We go back to school on Monday and by 3rd period the entire school knows about Ronnie and I's relationship. Everybody is actually really cool about it. The rest of the day goes by pretty fast without anything important happening. After the school day ends, Veronica and head back to my house. 

And I come out to my family as bisexual. My Dad is pretty cool and supportive. My Mom on the other hand, takes a while to be ok with it. But after a month, she's quite supportive of me and Ronnie being bisexual and also being in a serious romantic relationship with each other. Hell, the entire town is really supportive of us. And Kevin Keller and the rest of the LGBTQ+ community that resides in Riverdale and the world. Two months later, Riverdale throws a pride parade for the LGBTQ+ community. It's a beautiful experience that everyone should be a part of.

xxxxxx-Three-Year-Time-Jump-xxxxxx

I still can't believe that I'm dating one of the most beautiful and wonderful women in the entire fucking universe. Both Veronica and I are so very fucking happy. It's been three years since Ronnie and I started dating and it's been absolutely wonderful. We just started college two weeks ago and it's been great. We are still living in Riverdale. We're both attending Riverdale Community College. Afterword we are both going to attend same college out of state. We are very happy with our lives.

xxxxxx

AN: Well that's it for the main story y'all. I'll post the epilogue later tonight as it's 11:32 pm. I'll hope y'all have enjoyed the story just as much as I enjoyed writing it. As always please read & review.

xxxxxx

AN 2: I'll update & finish writing Bleach: Time For Feelings once I finish writing & updating Riverdale: Betty & Veronica (Beronica). I'll update Bleach: Time For Feelings later this week. I'll see Y'all awesome readers next time.


	4. Chapter 4: The Final Chapter: Epiolgue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We just started college two weeks ago and it's been great. We are still living in Riverdale. We're both attending Riverdale Community College. Afterword we are both going to attend same college out of state. We are very happy with our lives.

AN: Well this is the last chapter of Riverdale: Betty & Veronica. The epilogue actually. I'll have the Betty/Veronica/Archie threesome fanfic up in one to two weeks. I hope that y'all have enjoyed this fanfic just as much as I enjoyed writing it. Now, on with the show.

xxxxxx

Epilogue

xxxxxx

It's been thirty years since Jason Blossom was murdered. The police never found out who actually did it. We all had our theories about what had happened. But that's all that we had were theories. It's also been thirty years since Veronica and I got together. We all have kids now. Veronica and I own a chain of clothing stores throughout the country. Jughead bought and now owns Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe. Archie's a musician. All twelve of his studio albums have been in the top ten. Cheryl Blossom came out as a lesbian. She's married to my sister Polly and after being married for five years before they had adopted two kids together, but that is a story for another time. Kevin Keller and Moose also got married and they own a film company making horror films.

Archie's parents got remarried during our college years and they are still happily married. Veronica's Dad, Hiram Lodge went to prison for fraud. He was released from prison ten years ago, he and Veronica's Mom Hermione Lodge are still together. Even Archie and Geraldine Grundy got married. That surprised the hell out of everybody but we are all were and still are very happy for the couple. But all in all everything and everybody are doing just fine in a little town called Riverdale.

xxxxxx

AN: Well that's it for Riverdale: Betty & Veronica. I hope that y'all have enjoyed reading it just as much as I have enjoyed writing it. As always please read & review.


End file.
